


Jeszcze jeden dzień

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Night Watch - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fix-It, Post-Seine, Time Travel, one day more to live
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspektor Javert pragnie znaleźć spokój duszy w Sekwanie. Nie wie jednak, że niebo ma wobec niego inne plany...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeszcze jeden dzień

JESZCZE JEDEN DZIEŃ

Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!  
(Les Misérables 2012, One Day More)

 

PROLOG

 

Pewnej pochmurnej, czerwcowej nocy roku 1832 dwóch dżentelmenów chroniło się przed nadchodzącym deszczem na nabrzeżu pod mostem Wymiany w samym sercu Paryża. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż obydwaj panowie ubrani byli w eleganckie stroje właściwe ówczesnej epoce i posilali się zacnym winem, najwyraźniej odpoczywając na nabrzeżu po jakichś niewątpliwie wyczerpujących zajęciach. Ich rozmowa była jednak dość niezwykła.

\- Spadamy stąd wreszcie, Azirafal, teraz to już chyba wszyscy! - oznajmił jeden z nich, szczupły, ciemnowłosy i wysoki, zwracając się do swojego towarzysza, blondyna o delikatnych i przyjemnych rysach.  
Mężczyzna zwany Azirafalem wywrócił oczami.   
\- Język, Crowley! Wczuj się w klimat epoki! - mruknął. Jego twarz wyrażała zatroskanie i zmęczenie.  
\- Zdecydowanie wolę czasy, kiedy mogę odpalić smartfona - zripostował ciemny osobnik znany jako Crowley. - Słuchaj no, aniele, rewolucja się skończyła, pif paf, barykady wzięte, duszyczki policzone... Na co czekamy?

W tej chwili dał się słyszeć gwałtowny plusk. Jakaś ciemna sylwetka ciężko spadła z góry, zatrzymała na powierzchni wody, przez chwilę szamocząc się w lodowatym wirze, a potem nagle stała się bezwładna i zniknęła pod czarnym, burzliwym nurtem.  
\- Na niego. - powiedział Azirafal. - Ten nie powinien był umrzeć. Darowano mu życie w akcie miłosierdzia.  
\- Najwidoczniej nie za bardzo je cenił! - prychnął z irytacją Crowley i przyjrzał się z uwagą twarzy swojego towarzysza. - O nie, nie, aniołku, nie zaczynaj znowu...  
\- Modlono się za niego - powiedział z uporem Azirafal. - Miał przeżyć.  
Od niechcenia machnął dłonią, a ciało wynurzyło się na powierzchnię wbrew oporowi spienionego nurtu i spokojnie podpłynęło do brzegu.  
\- Pomóż mi - wysapał Azirafal.  
Obydwaj z wysiłkiem wyciągnęli topielca na nabrzeże. Zmarły był wysoki, potężny, a na dodatek ubrany w długi płaszcz, który zdążył nasiąknąć wodą.  
Jedna z jego dłoni była kurczowo zaciśnięta.

\- Popatrz! - Azirafal niemal triumfalnie rozgiął zaciśnięte palce mężczyzny. Na zimnej dłoni połyskiwał czarny różaniec. - On jest mój, Crowley, nie zaprzeczysz - dodał perswazyjnym tonem.  
W tym samym czasie Crowley wyjął z kieszeni topielca niewielki przedmiot, który go zaintrygował. Było to mała, okrągła odznaka - równo przycięta kartka między dwoma szkiełkami obwieszczała: Inspektor Javert, policja paryska.  
\- Stróż prawa... - zadumał się Azirafal.  
\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, aniołku, że tacy często bywają najgorsi - mruknął Crowley.  
Azirafal pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Musiał być w ogromnej rozpaczy, skoro targnął się na własne życie. - powiedział. - A tak, jak ci to już kilka razy dzisiaj powiedziałem, nikt, kto zginął tej nocy, nie zasługuje na to, by spędzić całą wieczność bez Jego łaski.  
\- Oj, aniele, aniele - Crowley wyszczerzył zęby i pokręcił głową. - Niech ci będzie... Spróbujemy, ale coś mi mówi, że będziesz miał z nim sporo kłopotu.

Azirafal również uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a potem pochylił się i szczupłymi palcami dotknął czoła zmarłego, mrucząc coś cicho.  
Po chwili rysy twarzy topielca złagodniały i rozluźniły się, policzki zaróżowiły, a na jego szyi można było znów wyczuć miarowy rytm pulsu.  
Azirafal wyprostował się i schował różaniec do kieszeni swojego surduta.  
Crowley przyglądał się temu z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Oddam mu to we właściwym czasie - powiedział enigmatycznie Azirafal.

Tymczasem mężczyzna leżący na ziemi najwyraźniej wracał do przytomności. Zakaszlał sucho kilka razy i nagle otworzył oczy. Jego czujne spojrzenie prześliznęło się po postaci Azirafala i zatrzymało na ciemnej, gibkiej sylwetce Crowley'a, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dzisiaj jest pana szczęśliwy dzień, inspektorze Javert - powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem. A raczej wysyczał.  
Azirafal z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył brwi. Crowley nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pokazał paru... hmm, diabelskich sztuczek. Bo czymże nazwać nagłą przemianę człowieka w węża, jeśli nie diabelską sztuczką?  
Mężczyzna o nazwisku Javert zamknął z powrotem oczy i zbladł jeszcze bardziej, niż to w ogóle było możliwe.


End file.
